


Numb

by purkledragon



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purkledragon/pseuds/purkledragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a little time to make sure any new programing takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb

"Before he goes my dear Lady—I'm afraid there are one or two more things I should see to. He's still resisting the programing a bit too much for my tastes," Nii's tongue licks across his lips slowly, "although my tastes are rather unusual."

She laughs—silly thing. "Take him and make him perfect in your eyes, Nii. Just see to it he's after the Sanzo group before nightfall."

"Of course, my Lady." Nii bows, then turns to leave calling back, "come Princeling."

He can hear the smirk in the words, knows exactly how Nii's face would be if he looked up.

He's full youkai, nothing weather wise has ever bothered him—wind, rain, snow. So why does he feel the cold surrounding him now? Why does he feel frozen to his soul? Yet he follows even so without a word, without the will to do otherwise.

He's not supposed to feel anything now, or at least feel nothing except the drive and desire to take the scripture from his enemy. He's not supposed to think now, thinking would only confuse him making him go thought wise places he has no business going. And yet part of him still feels that this is all wrong, and part of him thinks he needs to get away, needs to get back to...someone.

He follows down the hallways soundlessly. They meet no one on the way as the castle is empty. Empty? So odd, and again so wrong. It was filled with life once, even after his father had changed. Servants filled the rooms and their sounds flooded the air. There was never a place one could possibly be alone, no room ever deemed empty.

They walk past the lab and he is not surprised having known on some level just how Nii would take advantage of this. Of him. The door is open to Nii's room, he hesitates to enter for a moment knowing it won't do him any good, in the end he'll be trapped inside. Slight pressure from behind, Nii's hand low upon his back pushing him forward. "Enter dear boy."

Nii speaks again, mostly to hear his own voice for they all know how well the man likes that sound. "Not much of a room I know, but it suits me don't you think?"

It does, so like the scruffy unkempt man in its way that one could almost feel sorry for it. A messy little place smelling of smoke, overrun with clothing and other things. A small amount of shock at the clothing comes over him, who would have thought the rumpled man had more than one set of always in need of washing attire? A sound from behind signals that the door has closed, a not so quiet thump followed by a soft click of a lock. A trickle of cold sweat runs down his spine. He would shiver, but that could be interpreted as a glaring sign of weakness and in front of this predator and he doesn't need that

Nii's hand is on his back again, moving lower. "Let's get you more comfortable shall we?" Laughter follows, low and dangerous. He would laugh as well but it would only be nervous laughter—something else a predator shouldn't see.

Eyes close as his coat is removed from behind, sliding down his arms with ease. Heat from another body warms his back, there's the oddly soft cloth touching him, and he can feel the heat of the human's cigarette dangling ever so precariously from Nii's mouth burning too close to his skin. Nii's eagerness presents itself, pressing against him separated by a few thin layers of clothing as Nii's hands wrap around to undo belts and buttons. Opening his eyes he watches as the rest of his clothing joins the coat tossed somewhere amongst the swarm upon the floor.

Hands glide across his skin, softer than he would have thought, determined in their path. Pushing him back toward the solitary bed, Nii never lets up touching, groping him every step. Another step and he feels the bed against his legs, falls down upon it with Nii following in a controlled movement that mocks the violence of his own tumble, his hands continuing to move over previously untouched areas. Usually a more willing participant in the act, he knows what is coming next, tries to fight the rising panic and loathing that fills his stomach.

No whimper leaves him at the brush of Nii's lips across his. They trail downward, stopping every so often to lick, tease or torment. A nearly laughable sigh comes from the man, "I don't know if I should be upset or not about your responses little prince." As if he cares how Nii feels. A hand between his legs teases. "At least part of you is reacting favorably." Again, he can hear the smirk in Nii's voice, would see it upon his face if he turned to look at him instead of staring at the ceiling overhead but he can't, won't.

Part of him wonders just how it will go. On his knees, face pressed down into the bedsheets or—no Nii wouldn't like that he's sure, he couldn't watch for the tug of humiliation that might breach his emotions. He knows this last is true as the soft slide of a zipper is heard. The rearrangement of his legs takes place, no assistance is given on his part and yet it happens as if he moved them on his own, moving one to either side of where Nii now rests kneeling upon the bed. Another soft sound, a bottle popping open moments before he feels the pressure of Nii entering him. Once more he fails at willfulness, unable to stop what is happening to him.

His body moves of it's own accord, meeting each thrust of Nii's with nearly equal force, reacting as it would under normal circumstances with another. Nii is merely human, not as if he's capable of hurting his youkai body, and yet with each press forward he pushes harder, deeper and with more force than should be possible. He wants to scream as Nii touches him, taking his cock firmly in hand to add to the pleasure and torment but can do nothing more than give in to everything. Finally shuddering in some combination of terror and release, he comes spilling into Nii's hand, across his own stomach and chest.

Nii works him even more furiously pounding harder, hand sliding up his now sensitve come covered cock as he stares trying to catch the spent prince's eye. "We're not done just yet, princeling." Another thrust upon each word, another squeeze, another bit of him taken away. "Haven't you been enjoying yourself? Thank me for letting you have so much fun."

He doesn't mean them, can't stop them from forming. The words fall from his lips, ragged and dry.

"Such a good toy." Nii comes then filling him, hot and deep. "Good—boy."

When he leaves later, Nii is certain he's fixed to his perfection. Numb to everything but what he needs.


End file.
